Peace Restored
by Packerfan95
Summary: The Overlord has been defeated. Peace has been restored. And to celebrate for the bravery Lloyd has commited to save the world, why not a victory parade with his teammates and family. All is cheerful and everyone can celebrate for the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master.


**Hello Ninjago fans, this is Packerfan95. I'm sure you've read my other stories in the past and my latest one about Cole. Anyway, I have had this short story in my head for about a month or so because of this soundtrack I listened to a lot. This story takes place after the Final Battle with Lloyd and the Overlord and what is a way to help celebrate the victory? Why not a parade for the heroes. Oh and in this story I have three OC's that people may or may not know. There is Lucas Wu, the elemental grey water ninja. Laurie Gaurmadon, the elemental orange wind ninja. And Dawn Mori, the elemental yellow ninja. To those that may not know who they are, I suggest you read my stories, Kaitoukiwi's stories, and 17blanceri's stories. Anyway, I blabbling too much. So here's the youtube link for this soundtrack and when you see the mark, *, enjoy. watch?v=SHJBiYvyzWg**

* * *

**Peace Restored**

Crowds roar with pure ecstasy. Cheers yipped while appluads followed after them to the heroes below them as they walked down the tarred road. There were eight in total. The lead was in gold uniform followed closely next to him were two in orange and grey. And followed behind were four males in red, black, white, and blue and one female in yellow. All together they were like a mismatched rainbow, but they didn't bother for their elemental colors as it was them.

Lloyd gazed around with a smile on his face as he and his friends and family paraded down the streets of Ninjago City. He was smiling for he was now a hero to the city and world from destorying the a dark deity known as the Overlord from turning the world evil in his image. And also saving and curing his father from the Devourer's venom in his blood to make him evil. But the main heroes weren't him alone, it was him and his entire family to save the world. They were all heroes.

The warm yellow sun rose high in the cloudless sky as the golden ninja and group waved to the crowd as they walked past. Rose petals and confetti was thrown from the high skyscapers to shower the group for congratulatory victory. Lloyd could hear Jay laughing to the cheering crowd and glanced over his shoulder to meet his emerald eyes with his cousin, Lucas Wu the elemental water, who gave him a small nod and then looked at his older sister, Laurie Garmadon the elemental wind ninja, to see her nod too. The once twelve year old boy, after a small transformation of Tomorrow's Tea, smiled back at his sister and cousin and brushed a petal off his locks of blonde hair and turned back to feel his heart racing as he and the others were closing closer to the high stairs of city hall with the crowd closing behind his friends. Surrounding them as they came to the foot of the steps.

*****Lloyd felt nervous as on top of the marble stairs he could see the mayor of Ninjago City, a tall man with wrinkles on his face of age with salt and pepper hair, and standing next to him was his uncle, Sensei Wu, Zane's father, Dr. Samuel Julien, Dareth, Nya, and his mother, Misako. But next to her was a whole new person, age with wrinkles and long grey locks of hair and in kimono like his brother but in purple colors with a gold dragon on his back; his father, the once former Lord Garmadon. All were smiling to the heroes below them, waiting for their climb.

The golden ninja slowed his pace to see everyone that supported him to his victory and could feel his breath quicken and hear the beating of his heart increasing. He never felt this normal before in his life, probably because the crowd was deafing and gave him the feeling of a trapped animal in a cage of the surrounding. He felt a small push from multiple hands that could nearly knock him off his feet and quickly gain his footing to turn his head to see his friends and family giving him encouring smiles to move forward. He slowly smiled back to give everyone his childish smile to feel the courage swell in his heart and quickly brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes and took the first step and slowly climbed with his family behind by a few steps.

The group on top of the stairs of the city hall smiled as the heroes slowly rise to the top to join them. The golden ninja was the first to reach the highest step while his family were on the lower steps to support him. The mayor reached over a case which was held by a young girl with black hair and swiftly open the wooden box to reveal a golden medal attached to a green ribbon with golden dragons stitched into the thin fabric and lifted up to loop it over Lloyd's head. Lloyd felt proud to feel the slightly heavy piece of metal weigh on his neck and turned on his toes to show everyone his heroic stature. To make himself prouder, he brought his gloved hands together and felt his golden energy form into his palms to create a sphere of green aura and raised it over his head to have the sun adoring the glistening color. "Peace!" he addressed to the crowd.

Jay was the first to blurt out in pure joy and held up his elemental sword to focus his blade to sprout with electricty emitting. The remaining ninjas smiled and cheered and raised up their elemental swords, but the green ninja guardians were different. Lucas having two blades and Laurie a staff to conjure a duel-weild for her old bo staff, and waves of aura spread through the sky. The crowd cheered loudly to the heroes. Lloyd smiled with everyone that was with him and breathed in the cheers and uproars.

The Ninja below smiled with the golden ninja to let the appreication swerve into them. They were proud to help succeed on vanquishing of evil from the lands. They can relax without the need of being called from Serpentine attack, skeletons, or even stone warriors and the Overlord. But in one day, they may have to be called to help. But they'll be prepared until that day is needed. They're ninjas and ninjas never give up and are always prepared.

* * *

**So what did you all think? This story has been bugging me to write it out and I finally did in a couple of hours. I'm glad to get it all out. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this short story and can't wait to read about the reveiws and I shall see you all Friday for my new update of Cole Smash. :)**


End file.
